Don't Make a Fool of Yourself
by Aberrant Bliss
Summary: Really, really, really, really terrible one-shot about Mido, written a billion years ago. Reading definitely not recommended. Trust me. You will regret wasting your life on this crap. XD


_OK, first and foremost: This is just a lazy, crazy, little story that popped into my head today. If it's weird and makes no sense, please don't review and tell me it stinks.(Otherwise known as flames) Because if you do, I really don't care and you'd just be wasting your time. Keep things mild, I don't like spicy food so I don't like flames._

_I don't really mind flames, but for this particular one, NO FLAMES, PLEASE?_

_Second: This is a story of what happened to Mido one time while Link's spirit was in the Sacred Realm. It makes absolutely no sense, but please review anyway._

_It's a one-shot thingy._

_Hey, and when you're done, could you read my other story: ...And She Waited?_

_**Don't make a fool of yourself**._

**Mido was on his usual guard duty near the stone basin, the portal to Zora's River. Then he came. Wandering through his woods. He played Saria's Song. Mido wondered if he should let him through. But then he remembered the day, exactly one year back…**

It was on this day Mido sat in his house. He was thinking of the nothingness he once knew. The sweet, simple child's play. He was a child. But not.

Not. He was no child. He had no life. Immortality…

The fairy begged him, flying around his head, hitting him as hard as she could.

But he felt nothing. What is life if not the joy of life? He needed something to mend his broken heart…perhaps this would help.

It lay before him, wrapped in a cloth. He reached out…but stopped.

What if she still did care?

Just because she had gone might not mean that he was useless, meaningless to her. It would be a waste of life…

But he had not life. He was filled with immortality…

But not if he died this way.

He reached out again, and this time grabbed it. From his position kneeling on the floor, he thought of his life.

The main parts: Saria, his best friend, and friend to all. She was gone…but where to?

Link, his worst enemy. Though he was not Link's. What was the whole point of hating him? He would apologize if he ever came back…but he would not be able to if he did this. It was six years ago that he left…perhaps he was gone. Then he would be able to apologize in…

Or was he going the other way?

The forest, it was his home…the Great Deku Tree was dead…there was no meaning to this anymore.

His friends, but were they really his friends? He had been their angry, self-appointed ruler for so long that perhaps they only pretended to like him.

But what if not?

What if not?

Or what if so?

He unwrapped it. The blade of the dagger looked so sharp and…

Painful.

He studied the dagger that he had taken from Link's house. He should really give it back, but not if it was covered in…

The fairy tried to knock it out of his hand, but she was too small.

"Should I?" he asked himself. "There's no going back if I do…"

"Don't do it Mido!" the fairy squeaked, but, exhausted, fell to the floor and started crying.

He took the blade in both hands…

"_Mido of the Kokiris."_ A godly, feminine voice said. _"Drop the blade."_

He knew that this voice could only belong to one being…the goddess Farore.

"What?" he said rudely to the goddess.

_"You have things to achieve in this world still. You are not needed in the god's realm."_

"But I am not needed here either."

_"Of course you are. There will come a time when you will show the way to the Hero of Time. You WILL let him cross when he plays the song."_

"What song? What are you talking about?" he asked curtly.

_"The song of the girl you love."_

"S…Saria…?"

_"And you have another duty. You must apologize to Link."_

"He's alive?"

_"Very much so. In fact, I know where he is right now. He lies in the sacred realm. One year from today, he will awaken. And then is when you must relay the message through the Hero of Time. But be careful…there is a secret between the Hero of Time and Link. Do not mortify yourself by not seeing it. The gods are always with you."_

"What secret is there?"

But the goddess had gone.

He put the dagger on the floor and wrapped it back up. He would return it.

And he would apologize.

**He remembered what the goddess said.**

**"Saria only taught that song to her closest friends. You must know her! You may go."**

**"Thanks." Link said as he stepped forward.**

**"You remind me of him. If you see him, will you tell him that I'm sorry?" Link stared at him for a second, wondering who he was talking about.**

**"Yes, I'll tell him." He said, as he realized. He walked forward into the tunnel.**

**"Wait! You're him!" but it was too late. Link had already gone far enough so that he was out of earshot. But it was too late. He had already made a fool out of himself.**

**But maybe he did not want him to know who he was.**

**He'd keep the secret.**


End file.
